Megaman X: Renegade
by CO Cheddar
Summary: This is my first fanfic here, as well as the first part of my MMX Quicksilver Trilogy. X wakes up 15 years after the Sigma Wars to find that he is a wanted man. Rated for violence and thematic elements. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Megaman X: Renegade

Author's Note- Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site. I don't own the Megaman or Megaman X series; Capcom does. I own only a scant few characters in this story. Capcom also owns Megaman X, Zero, Dr. Cain, Dr. Light, and most others, as well as any references to Reploids, Mavericks, etc. Now without further audieu…

Chapter One: The Awakening

Life… 

For the first time in years, Megaman X felt life flow through his body. He stretched his arms, trying to relieve himself of the heaviness of sleep. In this process, he looked at the X Buster that was attached to his left arm. He sighed. The X Buster, although a great tool for fight evil, was sometimes a burden to him. X wished that he could live a normal life, but he reckoned that was impossible. The world needed a champion. 

As X became more active, he began to remember more. He had sealed himself in his Hibernation Chamber so he would be prepared to defend the world from evil if it ever emerged again. Moving over to a computer, he pressed several keys.   
"Hello, X." A hologram of Doctor Thomas Xavier Light appeared to comfort X. Before he had died, Light had programmed a computer with his personality. For X, it was the only link he had with his creator.

"Hello, father." X replied. "How long have I been asleep?"   
"You slept for 15 years, X." Dr. Light told him. "I'm afraid that something terrible is happening since you are awake."   
X rubbed his eyes. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well, I must get going. Goodbye, father!"   
"Goodbye, my son." The hologram said as it gently faded away. 

X's Hibernation Chamber led him into a Hovertrain Station. The fierce sound of the train whistles caused X, who still hadn't completely recovered his senses, to wince in pain. He looked around to get a greater bearing on the situation.   
He was at the middle of the Station. Several people, whether reploids or humans, walked into the trains in an obvious hurry. At the end of the station sat a cashier in a ticket booth.   
"Hello, sir." X said politely. "Can you tell me how to get to Doctor Cain's laboratory from here?" 

"Hold on for a minute, sir." The cashier said, reading a magazine.  
X waited for a few more minutes. "Sir, could you please tell me…"  
"In a minute, sir!" The cashier snapped, looking at X. "Now what…"   
Upon seeing X, the cashier froze and turned as white as a ghost. He yelled and ran off. 

__

What was that all about? X thought to himself. He picked up the magazine the cashier

had left and read it to see what was going on.

"Proto City has been attacked by a mysterious Maverick. He has caused millions of dollars in property damage and killed hundreds of people in this city. One of our best Maverick Hunters, Zero, has been dispatched to take care of this mysterious Maverick.

All citizens are advised to be on the lookout for a Reploid in blue armor, carrying a Buster Gun attached to his left hand…"  
X dropped the magazine in shock. He was the Maverick it described!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

AN: As stated before, Capcom owns the Megaman X series as well as every character mentioned so far. Now, here is…

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Zero, flanked by a row of Maverick Hunters, walked into the Holotrain Station. Zero was a Reploid like X, except for his red armor and long blond hair. Also, Zero carried around a Z Saber in addition to the Z Buster attached to his arm. 

At that moment Zero was deep in thought. It had been two months since the arrest warrants came in for X. Zero didn't believe that X had turned Maverick at first. He had always believed that his best friend was innocent, being set up by someone. Then, one month earlier, he had been forced to believe…

"Sir!" One of the Hunters said, snapping Zero out of his train of thought. "What are your orders?"   
"Orders?" Zero asked, quickly being drawn into reality. "Yes. We are each to split up. You two," he said, pointing to two Hunters, "will look at the end of the station. You two will search the train itself. I'm going over to check the entrance for X. 

"Remember, X is armed and dangerous. He is wanted dead or alive." Zero had to remove a catch in his throat. "Preferably alive. Set your Busters to stun; I want to question X." At those words, the Hunters saluted their leader and marched off.

X, hiding behind a trash can, heard everything. His first impulse upon hearing Zero's voice was to rush out and greet his friend, but then he remembered that Zero was hunting for him. He felt depressed; he was alienated from his friends, made out to be a monster and hunted to the very ends of the earth. 

X made sure to remain silent as Zero walked towards him. His heart almost stopped as Zero got closer. Suddenly, something emerged to distract Zero. 

"Hello, Zero."   
X gasped. He was looking at a perfect replica of himself. It sneered at Zero before X's eyes. 

"So you've come." It sneered. "Are you ready to be destroyed, Zero?" 

"We'll see who gets destroyed, X!" Zero replied, charging at the copy with his Z Saber. It dodged Zero's dash, hitting him with a Buster shot. Zero, although damaged from the blast, attacked with his Buster Shot. The fake X was damaged by this, but not hurt too badly.   
"Your pathetic attacks can't defeat me, Zero!" the fake X laughed. "Now die!" Saying this the evil X fired a Gatling blast at Zero. The Reploid was stunned by this for long enough for the evil X to hit Zero with an electric burst. Zero cried out as the evil X shot him again and again.   
"You're nothing to me, Zero!" It laughed, leaving the stunned Zero. At that moment, X emerged from his hiding place. He reached into his shoulder pack, taking out an Energy Tank. He then pried open a part of Zero's armor, placing the E Tank inside. Zero wouldn't heal instantly, but he would live. 

"Zero," X told his unconscious friend, "I know you can't hear me right now. I just want you to know that I'm not your enemy." Saying this, X dashed off in the direction that his impersonator had escaped. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Imposter

AN- This is an old hat by now. I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the Megaman X series itself; Capcom does. So, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The Imposter

X ran through the Holotrain Station as fast as he could, searching for his mystery enemy. He bumped into several people in his pursuit of the imposter without stopping to apologize, because he would have lost him if he had. Finally, the imposter came to a dead end. X advanced on him, but the fake X had a trick up his sleeve. He turned to the wall, fired a rocket at it, and ran outside. 

When X left the building, he saw his copy climbing up a building.   
"Stop!" X yelled. "Stop, you imposter!" As he climbed up after the fake X, the copy threw several bombs at him. He dodged all of them except one that hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. He narrowly avoided falling to the street by hanging on to a window ledge. Regaining his coordination, X began climbing again.

When he reached the top of the building, the copy was already there. It sneered at X and jumped from building to building. Although exhausted and injured, X followed him. This chase continued for several minutes, until the copy finally seemed to tire. It stopped for a long enough time for X to catch up to him.   
"Alright," X yelled, pointing his X Buster at his enemy, "you're going to answer a few questions for me! Who are you, and why are you impersonating me?"  
The fake X turned to look at him, answering him in a raspy voice. "So, X, we meet again."   
"Again?" X asked, shocked. "Where did we meet before?"  
The fake X didn't answer. Instead, it grinned and raised its arm. X gasped as the arm transformed into a liquid substance. The rest of its body began to dissolve as well, until the imposter transformed into a liquid form. Then, it began to transform again.   
X watched in horror as it turned into a black Maverick. It was about the same size as he was, but with black armor instead of blue. It didn't have a Buster gun, opting instead for a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. X immediately remembered the black helmeted Maverick that stood in front of him like a nightmare. 

"Vile!"   
Vile laughed at his enemy. "Yes, X, I have returned! You have defeated me many times, but now I have a way to avenge myself. I can change into any Reploid that I wish to!"

"Why were you impersonating me, Vile?" X yelled at him.

"Enough talk!" Vile sneered. "You will never know the answers, X, because you die now!"   
Saying this, Vile fired several missiles at his foe. X, being hit by several of them, rushed forward, hitting Vile with an X Buster shot. Vile then lunged at X, battering him with his iron fists. 

X unleashed all of his fury at Vile in the melee, throwing himself at his enemy. His X Buster useless, he used his arms to thrash his enemy. Vile, reeling from X's fierce blows, kicked X in the stomach. X, stunned for a moment, could not avoid the salvo of missiles that Vile fired at him.   
Vile laughed upon seeing X's prone form. "It's been fun, X, but now it's time for you to die."   
"Don't bet on it, Vile!" X yelled, grabbing Vile's leg and throwing him across the roof. Before Vile could get up, X fired a fully charged X Buster shot at him.   
"Take that!" X yelled triumphantly. His jubilation suddenly turned to horror, however. Standing before him was not Vile, but a human. It gave a gasp of shock and fell from the roof. Bystanders crowded around the body as X realized that Vile had set him up for another murder. Knowing what would happen if he stayed, X ran as fast as he could from where he had fought Vile.


End file.
